


Tempting Destiny

by ginnyvos



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hot in the lounge and soft music could be heard drifting from behind massive doors. The thoughts of the people behind that door where a sensual writhing in time with the music, a flow of sex and excitement and admiration, of the forbidden and the sensual. A woman’s voice could be heard even though she didn’t say any words. She didn’t have to. No one would listen. Here, only two things counted; the pleasure of being masked and the freedom of being whoever you wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas gift to aki_jade, even though it has nothing to do with Christmas. If you can, please listen to [Loreena McKennit - Marco Polo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvPu2PGzcSg) (Youtube link). The song helps amazingly to set the mood and was an incredible inspiration for this fic.

It was hot in the lounge and soft music could be heard drifting from behind massive doors. The thoughts of the people behind that door where a sensual writhing in time with the music, a flow of sex and excitement and admiration, of the forbidden and the sensual. A woman’s voice could be heard even though she didn’t say any words. She didn’t have to. No one would listen. Here, only two things counted; the pleasure of being masked and the freedom of being whoever you wanted to be.

It took him little to no effort to convince the doorman to let him in. The man had been checking him out from the moment he entered the silk-draped lounge. This was a place where only the rich and famous entered and where they could ravel in anonymity for the night, hidden behind their masks. But he was dressed to fit the part.

He graced the man with a sensual smirk before gliding past him and through the double doors. Here, the music was louder and the air was hotter, the drapings were more lush and the people… Oh, the people… Their minds were delicious. He had once told someone that minds were like honey, but these… They were like excellent wine, spiced and potent and rich, but with a hint of sweet, sweet lust and desire. Intoxicating. They promised anything and nothing and blended together perfectly until they were like one.

Many looked up as he entered, and he could feel their attention and lust as it directed itself at him, an almost physical caress that made him shiver. He picked up from their minds how stunning and desirable he looked, the fabric flowing over his body, displaying the pale skin but hiding just enough to make them want  _more_. His hair, loose and wild and his eyes, piercing through the slits in his mask. He was their snake, temptation embodied into the physical, lust and sin and perfection and whispered thoughts in the darkness… And they wanted him. He reveled in it.

After a moment he shook himself, tearing himself from their gazes and minds and disappearing among them. He danced amidst them, a snake amongst the sinners. He danced with women clad in almost nothing, with queens and birds and butterflies, with angels and goddesses all sensual and wanting. He writhed with men draped in silks, predators and princes, warlocks and warriors, strong and proud and so, so lustful. He was in their minds, whispering of forbidden pleasures and wants, of things they didn’t even know they desired. They wanted him, wanted to touch and to feel and run their fingers over the snake painted on his body. Slide their hands under the cloth to see if it was there as well. And they wanted other things, things more forbidden and dark and just, just as they were about to act… He was gone. He saw them dancing with others, writhing and touching and eventually disappearing into dark corners while he went on, whispering and corrupting.

Suddenly, a pair of big hands settled on his hips, holding tight as they moved along, swaying to the music. A tall, broad body pressed against his back, moving with him, grinding against him, pulling him so close he could feel every part of his pursuer’s body. He reached up and behind, settling his arms around the stranger’s neck and started his whispers, his suggestions, but they fell to deaf ears. It scared him. Should have scared him much more that he could not enter and influence this mind. This man. But instead, a thrill of excitement shot through him along with the fear. He shivered and pushed further into that body. Behind him, he could hear a chuckle, sensual and soft enough that only he could hear it.

_What will you do, little snake?_

The mental voice was sleek and dark, a voice filled with pride and arrogance, a voice that knew what it wanted and that always got what it wanted. He could feel the smirk that accompanied those words and an answering smirk spread over his face as he pressed even closer. Goosebumps ran over his skin and he rolled his body, the snake on his skin seemed to move in the light of the fires that lid the room and with the movement of his muscles.

_Well, little snake, what will you do? Will you let me seduce the seducer? Trap the demon in his own game? Will you dance for me little snake? Hmmm?_

The room seemed to get hotter and he allowed himself to fully relax into the other man.  _Why, I think I will…_  he sent back, mental voice between a purr and a hiss.  _And who is the one bold enough to seduce the master of temptation?_

 _Turn around and see…_  the voice whispered, still so full of arrogance and promise that it made him want to comply to that voice then and there. Instead he turned around slowly as the hands on his hips let up some of the pressure. The man before him was dark, a prince of night and secrets and quite possibly death. Eyes lid amber behind a mask of black silk turning into the deepest blue to the sides, littered with silver dots that made it seem like he was looking into the depth of the universe and that those eyes must contain all of its secrets. The rest of him was clad in black and blue as well, a formfitting silk shirt that revealed nothing and yet everything, a cloak of the same dark blue as the edges of the mask, littered with stars and loose but incredibly clingy black pants that revealed just how muscular those legs were. From a belt hung a glass bal and a silver sword smudged with red in places. He smirked.

_Am I mistaken or is it destiny itself that has taken an interest in a humble snake…_

_Humble you will never be, but as it is, yes I have… Come._

There was no mistaking the order in that voice and when destiny orders it so, even the snake that seduces has no choice but to follow. Who knows, maybe destiny was what had made the snake the seducer in the first place… These thoughts flitted through his mind as he followed the other away from the dance floor and through the folds in one of the drapings. There, the other pulled him close once more and growled before kissing him violently.

_Mine, little snake. You are mine!_

He smirked into the kiss as a tongue breached his lips and explored his mouth, battling and tempting it in turns.

 _Does destiny not own all?_  he mused, his hands working its way into silky black hair and under the cloak of darkness and stars. _But regardless, for tonight, I am yours indeed…_

~*~  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a note saying if you did :)


End file.
